icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IPromote Techfoots
iPromote Techfoots (also known as iGot a Sponsor) is the 18th episode of the 1st Season of iCarly. Plot The shoe company Daka shoes wants iCarly to promote their new shoe, the "Techfoot". The iCarly gang accepts, but the shoes turn out to have many defects and iCarly starts losing viewers. They try to get out of the contract, but the Daka president threatens to sue them. Using Spencer´s legal knowledge from his three days of law school, they eventually find a loophole in the contract: it says iCarly has to comment on the Techfoots "in a positive way", so they reveal the flaws of the shoes and make positive comments about them, but it still becomes obvious that the shoes aren´t usable in the way they should be. The Daka executives then grudgingly pay them to stop talking about the shoes completely. Meanwhile, Spencer gets frustrated with public transportation and tries other means to get around the city. After he helps Carly get out of the contract, she buys him a motorcycle. Notes *Daka shoes were previously mentioned in the Drake & Josh episodes Really Big Shrimp; Parts One and Two. *According to Freddie, iCarly just scored its highest viewership ever, of more than 300,000. This may be a continuity error, as the earlier episode "iSpy a Mean Teacher" boasts that iCarly sets a record of more than 500,000 viewers. One reason is Spencer had his earlier hairstyle in ISpy a Mean Teacher, and here Spencer has his current/normal hairstyle. However, Freddie might have made a mistake. Another possible reason is that the viewers in iSpy A Mean Teacher never went back to 500,000 when they were getting their viewers back. Dan Schneider stated that episodes of iCarly aren't always shown in the order they were produced. Quotes Carly: being handed money This is fun. This is a fun time. Sam: Carly, Freddie, this is my personal chef, Sonya. Sonya: Ya-hoo! Carly: What?! Freddie: You hired a personal chef?! Sam: Well, my mom doesn't feed me... and since I have some real money now, why not? Sonya, make me a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato. Sonya: Yes, Miss Sam! Carly: I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. Sam: Make that two, Sonya. Sonya: Yes, Miss Sam! Freddie: I like grilled cheese sandwiches with tomatoes. Sam: Tough nubs. Carly: What happened to your bike? Spencer: I chained it to the curb for just two seconds while I went to go get something and one of those street cleaner things just sucked it right in! I need some milk... Carly: Why don't you just start riding the bus again? Spencer: No way, from now on I'll just get around the old fashioned way. Sam: You're going to walk everywhere? Spencer: Nope, I'm going to blade... Later! Sam: And wait til you see this... Carly: For those cold winter days, Sam: ...every Techfoot comes with a built-in toe warmer! Carly: And if you turn the toe warmer on high- Sam: Like this... pushes several buttons on the front of the shoe and its tip begins to glow red Carly: Then bang it on a table... bangs the shoe on the table, and then the shoe sparks and catches on fire Sam: sarcastically It magically catches on fire! Carly: Isn't that handy? Sam: That'll keep your piggies warm! Carly: And not only that... two are handed hot dogs on sticks Sam: It's also perfect for... Carly and Sam: together Roasting weenies! Carly: Where are we going? Spencer: Canada! Carly: See, you love their bacon. Spencer: I do! Carly: Even if it is just ham. Spencer: It's good ham! Carly: All ham's good ham! View Gallery for this episode here 118 Category:Season 1